


Rosa Khutor

by PoliticalBloodTea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, M/M, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/pseuds/PoliticalBloodTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympic snowboarder AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa Khutor

**Author's Note:**

> An un-betaed AU I wrote whilst I was in the middle of Olympics fever. Gratuitous Disney Channel movie references.

“Huge air! He stomped the landing. I think we may have seen the gold medal run from McCall.”

“He certainly seems happy with it. There are still two riders to go, both Americans: Lahey and the man they call Johnny Tsunami. Could we be looking at another American half-pipe sweep?”

“It’s a very real possibility. McCall is waiting for the judges scores. Honestly, I don’t know what they could find wrong with that run, but the judges have been a little picky today.”

“Well, fellow American Stilinski seems like he knows something we don’t. He’s celebrating already.”

“You’ll remember that Stilinski and McCall actually made their relationship public knowledge last year. Stilinski is already out of medal contention after the fall he took in his first run but- here come the scores.”

“95.6! McCall is currently in first and with a score like that he is going to very hard to beat. He’s guaranteed a medal no matter what. The color of that medal will depend on his teammates.”

“And first up is Johnny Tsunami, Danny Mahealani, nicknamed by Stilinski. Mahealani is one of the few Hawaiian athletes in Winter Games history. He definitely embraces his heritage, he’s got the bottom of his board painted with ocean waves. What do you think, is he going to bump McCall out of first?”

“Mahealani and Lahey are both solid riders, but they just don’t have the same bag of tricks. I think McCall is safe, but this is the Olympics, anything could happen.”

*

Stiles nearly tackled Scott to the snow as soon as his run was over. Stiles was buzzing with so much energy no one would suspect he had caught the lip during his run, dashing his medal dreams and cracking a rib. Scott was careful when he returned the hug.

“Dude!” Stiles shouted in his face. Scott grinned back.

Scott unclipped his board and planted it in the snow. He gave the camera a wave when it was shoved in his face. His eyes were quickly drawn back to the scoreboard and he tried not to fidget while he waited for the total. Stiles was practically vibrating at his side.

“You got this,” Stiles said.

Scott didn’t want to get his hopes up, but his heart was pounding anyway. He knew he had just thrown down the best run of his life, but there were other great runs that day. He had halfway prepared himself for a letdown when the scores came.  He felt like he'd been hit upside the head, Stiles' overjoyed yell sounded dim and far away.   All of his limbs felt light.  Stiles gave him a jarring hug that brought Scott halfway back to reality, most of him still in disbelief. He was currently in first, there were only two riders left. He would be walking away with an Olympic medal. It was unreal.

He and Stiles were guided to the side lines to make room for Isaac and Danny after their runs, and Scott went in a daze. He tugged off one of his gloves with his teeth and sought out Stiles’ hand, weaving their fingers together to ground himself. He pretended he didn’t notice the camera suddenly focused on their hands. When Danny dropped into the pipe Scott squeezed Stiles’ hand so tightly it had to hurt, but Stiles just squeezed back. Part of Scott was aching with the knowledge that Stiles wouldn’t be on the podium with him, but Stiles hadn’t gone into the games with medal hopes, and not even the pain in his ribs seemed to be dimming his excitement for Scott.

*

Danny’s run was amazing, and Scott wouldn’t say he was worried, exactly. He had a medal, that was guaranteed, and it was enough. He would be happy for Danny if he got gold instead of Scott. But Scott couldn’t say he didn’t want the gold. He had worked his whole life for it.

Stiles and Scott both greeted Danny with bear hugs, Stiles shouted “Johnny Tsunami goes totally richter!” and received a shove in return.

Danny’s scores, when they came in, put him in second place, behind Scott and in front of a Norwegian rider. Danny raised his board above his head, flashing his homage to Hawaii. Scott grinned and pounded him on the back. One more and they would have a sweep.

Isaac next. He would have to score just behind Danny to medal. Isaac could do it, Scott had seen him lay down runs that were more than good enough, but Isaac had been letting his nerves get to him all day. He had fallen in his first run and was depending entirely on his second run for the medal.

Stiles slung his arms around Danny and Scott’s shoulders as they all watched Isaac’s final run. It was nearly textbook, and Scott breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned when Isaac landed his final trick.

Danny held Scott and Stiles back as Isaac waited for the scores. Scott suspected that Danny wanted to let Isaac have his moment in the spotlight, but Scott wanted to push past him. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted to be there in that moment, but he stayed put. But when Isaac’s scores came in, putting him in third, Scott and Stiles tore away from Danny, although Danny was not far behind. All three of them hit Isaac at once, tackling him to the ground, yelling. They had swept the podium and gold belonged to Scott. He had never felt this high before, he had no idea how long they lay there, ignoring the cameras and correspondents hovering around the edges waiting to catch an interview.

Stiles was the first to stand up and he pulled Scott up with him and led him straight towards the correspondent for NBC. When Scott gave him a confused look Stiles leaned close and whispered in his ear, “We have about fifteen minutes until the flower ceremony. The faster we get this done the sooner we can find a quiet corner and I can give you the blowjob of your life, Mr. Olympic Gold Medalist.”

Scott had never been more grateful for his dark skin; he would have been beet red through the entire short interview otherwise, especially when they asked him about Stiles and their relationship. At least his breathlessness could be explained away by excitement.


End file.
